1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device and a substrate therefor, and more particularly, to a flat panel display device and a substrate therefor capable of preventing a short circuit of pixels caused by static electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device is a display device for displaying an image on a flat panel, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting display (OLED), or an inorganic light emitting display.
The flat panel display (FPD) device has pixel electrodes of a predetermined pattern provided on a display region, and has electrode pads for providing power to the pixel electrodes prepared on an outer edge of the display region. The respective electrode pads are connected with the pixel electrodes by electrode wirings.
Charged particles accumulate on the pixel electrodes or the electrode wirings due to static electricity generated during a manufacturing process, which is problematic for FPD devices.
In particular, the static electricity problem occurs more severely when the wiring is divided into left and right wiring parts 15a and 15b, as illustrated in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are schematic views of an organic light emitting display. An icon display part 11, an image display part 12 are provided on a substrate 10. Icon pad parts 13a and 13b and an image pad part 14 coupled with the icon display part 11 and the image display part 12, respectively, and are each provided near an edge portion on one side of the substrate 10.
The icon display part 11 is divided into left and right icon display parts 11a and 11b according to design requirements, and therefore the left and right icon pad parts 13a and 13b are also provided respectively corresponding to the left and right icon display parts 11a and 11b, and the left and right wiring parts 15a and 15b are provided for connecting the left and right icon display parts 11a and 11b with the left and right icon pad parts 13a and 13b.
In the divided left and right structure that is described above and shown in FIG. 1, an insulation film 18 is often damaged due to static electricity generated at a portion where the left and right icon display parts 11a and 11b are adjacent to each other.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 2, a pixel electrode 16 or a wiring 17 are adjacent to each other provided on a buffer layer 10a of the substrate 10. The pixel electrode 16 is generally made of material having a high work function, such as indium tin oxide (ITO), or another metal oxide, which is a transparent electrode and the wiring 17 is made of transparent electrode material layer 17a and conductive material layer 17b provided on a top surface of the transparent electrode material 17a not facing the substrate 20, such as Cr.
The pixel electrode 16 includes a large amount of positive charges caused by static electricity and the wiring 17 includes a large amount of negative charges on the conductive material layer 17b. These positive and negative charges generate damage B on at least one portion of the insulation film 18 where the pixel electrode 16 and the wiring 17 are provided adjacently to each other. The damaged insulation film 18 results in electrical short-circuiting of a counter electrode 19, the wiring 17, and/or the pixel electrode 16, resulting in malfunction.